Fashion Forward
Fashion Forward is the twenty-fifth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired in the United States on Cartoon Network on September 19, 2016. Synopsis Bianca and Barbarus Bikini, a.k.a "The Fashionistas", return, and seem to have gone straight by entering the fashion industry, starting by creating an all-purpose scarf, "Smooji". It becomes a fast sensation of Townsville, but the Professor refuses to let the girls have one due to Bianca's slogan of "Looks Are Everything", which he does not approve of. However, the girls become tempted to disobey him when they see their classmates wearing it, and things become even direr when the Bikinis' reveal a few tricks up their sleeves. When Blossom is brainwashed by the duo, it’s up to Professor Utonium to save the day. Plot Characters Main Characters * * * *The Fashionistas **Bianca Bikini **Barbarus Bikini * Minor Characters *Citizens of Townsville *Students of Midway Elementary School **Barry *Jared Shapiro (Cameo) * (Cameo) Trivia * The Professor throwing the selfie stick could be a possible reference to the 1984 Apple Super Bowl Ad.This episode starts when the TV announcer says: "Silk, style, and everything vile. These were the ingredients that once made the terrible twosome, the Fashionistas!" was a possible reference to the Narrator's opening line of the classic Powerpuff Girls ''series opening theme. *This episode uses yet another variant of the original episode outro screen in which the girls and Professor Utonium pop up laughing and eating ice cream in the pulsating hearts as the Narrator says "And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Professor and the power of good parenting." *As of 2019, this episode is also the last PPG episode and in fact the last cartoon in history to use any sort of the pulsating hearts traditional episode outro screen. The traditional episode outro screen would be abolished starting with the next episode. *Distract-a-gram is a parody of Instagram. *"The Turn Around Tank" was a parody of a reality show ''Shark Tank. *This episode was aired 13 years after "Burglar Alarmed/Shotgun Wedding" from the [[The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series)|previous Powerpuff Girls series]]. *This was Jared Shapiro's second appearance since "Snow Month" despite the episode is simply out of order. *Jared looks exactly like his voice actor and one of the writers Jake Goldman. This has caused criticism among fans believing that he is a self-inserted character. *Two news reporters Nick and Bob were named after the show's executive producers Nick ''Jennings and ''Bob ''Boyle. *'Error: '''When Bianca was seen on the big screen all over the building holding a latte before she makes a request to bring her a latte. *Buttercup reveals that she can write fanfiction. Trailers and Promos Powerpuff Girls Looks Are Everything Cartoon Network Powerpuff Girls Dress To Impress Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:2016 TV series Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium saves the day Category:Episodes focusing on The Fashionistas Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes where Blossom cries